


An Invitation

by rustedautomaton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedautomaton/pseuds/rustedautomaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're given a short and sweet invitation to the house of the girl of your flushed dreams. Unfortunately, you're terrible at waiting patiently and find things you shouldn't have found. And you're probably going to get in trouble for what you're about to do but you just can't help yourself. You've no self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation

  

**\--- apocalypseArisen [AA] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at xx:00 ---**  
AA: sollux!!  
AA: ive got something really cool i want to show you  
AA: you should come over so i can let you see  
AA: come right now lazybones  
 **\--- apocalypseArisen [AA] quit trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at xx:02 ---**

  
And right while you were having a winning streak in your game. To be fair, you'd always won against everyone in that game, they were no match against the unofficial ruler of the fighting game genre. So you might as well just give into your matesprit's demands. You don't much like to see her angry, both because it's an intimidating experience and because you don't want to be responsible for any bad feelings she has. You're probably ruining some part of her life already but she'll never tell you.

You don't really want to move all that much, but eventually you manage to peel yourself from your computer chair and slip out of lazy clothes, a.k.a. pajamas, and into normal ones. All ready for whatever the Megido wants to show you. It's probably some hat she found in a cave off a dead guy's corpse. Not your favorite thing she calls you over for, but it's better than some of the things she's done. Reminder: don't eat anything Aradia eats. You'll get sick again. You skim a comb through your hair real quick to give it that wonderful brushed look and float your way out of your hive. Walking's for assholes who aren't as cool as you.

The fly over to her hive doesn't take too long and you gaze up at the night sky for a moment before you knock on the door. A few seconds later and you've received no response. Must be dead. You knock again. A few more wasted moments of your life and there's still no response. One final set of knocks on the door and even more lost time and you're still standing outside in the cool night and waiting for the person who invited you over to let you in. You're not a patient man at all and the fact that, after merely a minute rolls by since you arrived at her door, you pull out your phone and bring up mobile Trollian on it, just sticks that fact in more. All you receive when you send her a message asking where she's at though, is the most annoying thing you can see in the damned messanger.    

**\--- apocalypseArisen [AA] is an idle troll! ---**

Almost makes you want to scream and punch down her door but you calm yourself before you explode into a furious psychic blast and vaporize the wooden portal into her place. This isn't the time or place for a mental breakdown, you're going to stay calm, and get whatever the hell it is you were going to get an eyeful here. So rather than blowing the door apart into a mess of woodchips, you fiddle with the tumbler in the door knob with psionics and swing the door open once you unlock it. A skill you learned yourself after playing too many hours of Troll Skyrim and mastering lockpick. Completely different method of course, but at least now you can say you can do it.

You let your voice echo through the front room as you close the door behind you, seeing if she's here or not. She'd damn well better be, because you don't want to have to wait here at all. As you've said before, you're not a patient man. The room's are all familiar to you, having been here before quite a few times, and you search through each one trying to find the troll that beckoned you forth into her hive just a bit ago. And every corner and closet and bathroom and bedroom is searched top to bottom before you just give up and decide to wait in her room. Not something you'd planned on doing, but if there was one place she'd end up, it's here.

At first you just stand around, leaning yourself up against the wall, eyeing the room. You notice little sticky notes she has on her wall reminding her of the locations of ruins she's only half dug through. You notice the framed picture she had taken of the both of you, standing atop her roof and pretending to hold the moons in the night sky. You notice all these cute little things that she has, like stuffed sheep, or little floral dresses, or dry erase drawings on white boards of the two of you. You just lean against the wall, and look at all the little things that help you remember why you're in this relationship with her.

And then you start to get impatient.

You stride around the room hoping the bit of physical activity will distract you enough to make your temper not flare. Doesn't work. You sit in her computer chair and spin around in it, hoping that the centrifugal force will make you feel too sick to care about having to wait here for her. That's a bust too. You start drawing your own little things on the white board next to hers, maybe keeping your mind on how cute the two of you are together and how much better your relationship is than anyone else's. You just start hating your drawings and removing them from the board and becoming more grumpy.

Last thing you do surprisingly does help you relax and unwind while you wait here. You scrounge through her computer desk. And while some of the drawers are locked, they're no match for your mental prowess. So you gain access to some of her more private things. Which oddly enough, most of them only make you laugh that she has them in there. You find an empty diary that's just covered in stickers. You find a little stone statue in the shape of something you couldn't explain. You find...

A photo album.

You flip through a couple pages non-chalantly, just looking at what she has pictures of. Couple younger photos of her and the big sweaty asshole who she tells you about sometimes. She hits him in one of them and you have to stifle your laughter at his absurd smile at being hit. What a freak. A couple more pages in, you find some pictures of the both of you and your lips turn upward again. Beach, park, a whole bunch of the places you've been with her. Makes you feel all sorts of happy. Then there's a whole bunch of empty pages. Nothing, nothing, nothing. You accidentally flip past the next two pages expecting nothing but quickly flip back to double take as your face lights up a bit. Well that sure explains why she has this book hidden instead of out like the rest.

There's quite a few pictures here of filthy content that you just can't look away from for whatever reason. Whether it being pictures of your matesprit herself, her and her kismesis, or merely the fact that the whole page is just mass amounts of red and blue, you can't tell. All you know is your face is probably bright yellow, you're freaking out a little bit, and you just have to wonder why the hell Megido has pictures like this. Unfortunately, past the confusion, the embarrassment, and the bit of fear, a fourth thing swells up and pushes past the rest and you hate yourself for it. Especially the part where you let yourself do something about it. You have no self-control and you know it. You hate it. But you do nothing about it.

You look around the room one more time, checking to make sure no one's around. Your eyes flit about and continue scanning the room while you shut the door from your seat and let yourself relax a bit. No one is going to come in and see this. Megido's gone for whatever reason and why would anyone else come into her room? Setting the book open on the table before you, you guide your hands down to your jeans, awkwardly fiddling with the zipper and button. Impatience butts in for a moment and you get a bit angry while you jerk down the zipper and you probably break it, but you're not caring at the moment. Time to just enjoy yourself.

You scan the room a final time before letting your hand come atop the tent in your boxers, and you let a bit of a sigh out as you stroke yourself through the light grey fabric. It's something you rarely do, you rarely get the feeling of need like you do now, but you're not going to stop. Frustration is something you have enough of, you don't want the sexual form of it to build up in you. You continue to grind your palm against your now stiff length and go as far as rolling your hips up against your hand as you do. You flick your sight down from the imagery for a moment to stare at yourself and hate everything you're doing. The dark bead of dampness on your underwear bothers you and you can't believe you're getting yourself off in her house, to pictures of her, without her permission. Hate, hate, hate.

You ball up the bottom of your shirt and drag it up to your mouth, clenching on the dark fabric between your teeth before you tug your boxers, and pants, down more so you can reveal yourself to the open air. You gasp a little as the fabric slips past your length, arching yourself off the chair for a moment before the feeling's gone and you're left back with just need. So you coil your fingers around your shaft and slowly begin your bout of self pailing. Long steady strokes and little rolls of your hips up provide your main attraction while your other hand works at playing with the tip of your bulge. Surpisingly, this feels pretty good, aside from the fact you're pretty heavily self-loathing at the moment.

You lose yourself in the moment, chewing a bit at your shirt as you let yourself go faster and pump yourself more. The pictures aren't even a part of your thoughts any more, the image of your nude matesprit nearly burned into your mind at this point. That and your thoughts provide enough of an image for you to keep going. The shirt falls from your mouth as your mind races and imagines up moans for you to match up with. Her's are short and sweet and sound like bliss to you, and you're merely imagining them.

You go to respond to one of the imaginary ones with your one moaning of her name and you receive another in response. "Oh Captor oh." ..It sounds much different than the rest, almost forced and lacking any sort of enjoyment. Breaks your concentration on your fantasy and greets you with the smiling face of a maroon maiden inches from yours.

Whether it's being snuck up on like that or just the fact that you're doing this here in her room, the sudden appearance of Aradia freaks you out and you attempt to jump backwards out of your (her) seat, and fail utterly, ending up with your pants half off, your glasses across the floor, and your face in the ground. You hear the bittersweet sound of her giggle from off beside you and wonder if you can get off easily, or with a warning or something. You turn your head from the ground and look up at her, hoping for the best.

Instead, you're greeted with a large frown, furrowed eyebrows, and hands against hips. You know you did bad, but she looks really really angry at you for this. You immediately turn your head back down to the ground and close your eyes disappointedly. She's going to hate you for this, isn't she? You'd hate you for this. You always hate you. You hear the quick inhalation of breath that's right before her words and you flinch and tense expecting the worst. You almost want to cover your ears and run away before the phrase comes out, but it does, and when it hits your ears...

"You couldn't wait for me, could you, you jerk."

...you're immediately confused to all hell.

Reluctantly, you let yourself look back at her, slowly, barely opening your eyes, still expecting a brick to be thrown at your head or something. Instead, you're greeted by the same figure you had before, in the exact same spot and position. Only this time, you notice the rest of her instead of the angry looking parts. You notice the extreme amount of grey you're being given viewing access to. You notice the red lace accenting the black bra and panties she wore alone. You notice the straps holding up her stockings currently pressed against her skin beneath a fist on her hip, and you realize why you're in the relationship you're in with her once again. She had a perfect mind, soul, and body and god you're glad you get to enjoy it instead of anyone else.

Your face is on fire once more, full of bright yellow, embarrassed at both being able to see all this one your flushed quadrant holder, but also because your arousal was being barely hidden from her sight underneath a bit of shirt and most of your body. Sure, she'd already seen it, but you're a flustered little nerd in these situations. You never think anyone would every want to be in this type of situation with you, but here you are, with someone who's even staying after walking in as she did.

Her hand extends to you with a little giggle and you take it with a bit of a happy smile. At least, until you see her eyes go where they do and your legs feel a bit weak and your face grows another shade of yellow, something you didn't know it could even do. The chair rights itself behind you, probably with the help of her own telekinetics and she presses her fingers against your chest ever so lightly until you follow her command and find yourself in the seat, mind too busy being embarrassed to notice all of what she's doing.

Her words scramble inside your head when she says them and you struggle to figure out what she's said to you while she continues on with her actions, cool-headed as ever, smiling and humming along. You barely notice she coaxes you out of your shirt and you nearly miss the fact she tugs your pants down to feet, catching the very end of it as her words finally settle in your mind into an understandable sentence.

"I guess you're already to go then Boney. Or should I say boner?"

She's still chuckling at her own joke by the time you snap out of your flustered haze and settle yourself into the standard embarrassed mist. She's got a bit smile on her (admittedly beautiful) face, lips all painted up red with lipstick and you let yourself fall into a quick trance admiring her before you get a warm pair of lips against the tip of your bulge and you gasp and stare down at her with wide open bi-colored eyes.

Your focus is on her lips for a moment, currently puckered and joining the rest of her face in a contest to see who can make the most absurd look at you, and it stays there for a while, even after she gives up on making you giggle and does it herself. It doesn't change from them until you notice her hands behind her back and the dark fabric being slid down off her chest and exposing more of her skin to you, and more importantly, the large breasts beneath. Your breath hitches in your throat and it takes a moment to shake yourself from the grip of her beauty.

For once during this thing, _she's_ the one feeling embarrassed, or at least you gather from her face and upper chest taking on a light tint of maroon. To be fair, this is the first time that either of you have seen past the other's underwear. This was the first time the both of you were seeing the intimates of the other and something like that flusters most everyone, doesn't it? You see her tilt her head a bit away from you and look towards a corner of the room. She mutters out a "I hope you..." before you snap a little bit back into reality, at least enough to cut her off.

"Wow. You're... you're really pretty." A stupid little thing to say in a time like this probably, and when she doesn't immediately respond in any way, you want to tear your stupid tongue from your mouth so you can't say something like that again. But before that thought comes to fruition, she gives a little giggle, turns back to smile towards you once again, and gives you a quiet thank you. Your eyes shut and you give her a giant goofy smile back, genuinely happy that you've made her happy about herself.

Your eyes snap back open as you feel warmth surrounding your length, and are given the sight of her leaning forward and enveloping your bulge between her breasts. Your lips can't even begin to form the first syllable of your question before she responds. "Gotta return the favor, don't I? I feel good about my body, time to make you feel good with my body. Or. Something like that." She makes a quiet little giggle before she kisses your shaft once again, this time managing to smear a bit of her lipstick onto it. You're given a couple more pecks against your dick, effectively covering it in lip marks.

She gives up on covering it with red, and instead opts for grey, letting her ample bosom take in your length. She looks up at you, a small smile on her face before she grabs at your hands and places them on either side of her breasts, sweeps a bit of her hair off behind her, and takes hold of the end of your dick peering from between her rumble spheres. Thumb and index finger around the head of your bulge, she lets her lips open before she takes in the first inch of you into her mouth. The tip of her tongue dances across the edge of your length, swirls around it, and teases you as she lightly sucks on you. She looks so happy to do it and her face is just so pleased as she hears your moans and feels your hips roll. You feel wonderful and you're enjoying every moment of this. Unfortunately, you feel the moment start to draw to a close, pleasure welling up in you. Lips part to alert her of this outcome and after you manage to utter a simple (yet way too H-Manga for you) phrase of "Oh, I'm so cloooose Megido", she just stops without letting you get your release.

Your mouth hangs agape and you half furrow your brows at her as she stands up with a huge smile on her face. You think she's just going to leave you hanging here and now, but she reaches her hand up and rests it on your cheek, a little bit of a damp feeling pairing with the warmth your cheeks were already given for a while. Your eyes trail down her body as her hands take your shoulders, and you catch the location of the wet on her fingers as one of her stocking-ed legs finds its way around you, the other soon finding the other side and letting her effectively straddle. You could feel the warm fluid through her thin underwear, pressed up flush against your length. It only furthered the bits of bliss you got when she rolled her hips against yourself to grind her nook against your bulge.

It took a look, no more, no less, to share your thoughts and ideas between the two of you and cement your plan. Her arm wrapped around your neck (to be joined by the other after it finished its job) and her other hand tugged the panties out of the way of her needy sex. Your arms would both become wrapped around her waist after you let your fingers guide the head of your bulge against the warm opening of her nook. A deep breath from the both of you and you each brought yourself flush against the other, letting your length slip fully into her at once. The moans you both made echoed in the room for a minute, lingering until you decided to move again and draw another from her. She made an attempt to kiss at your lips, to make out a bit in the heat of the moment, but she couldn't hold it, pulling her lips from yours to breathe and pant, to let out the sounds of the moment. You manage to bounce her a bit atop you, a good rhythm for your romp as you let out your own pleasured noises.

Her fingers dig into your back and her voice murmurs little "Oh, Sollux"s to the air as she held tight to you, enjoying every moment. Her moans and groans please you, each one making you want to make her feel even better in return. After enough, you let one hand drift, just for a moment, up from her hip, up to her breast. You give it a little squeeze, something that seems like it'd do something. And it indeed does. It throws her up over her peak, makes her moan loud to the room as she has her own release, her sex tensing the moment around yours. It's enough to let you feel pleasure too, the both of you hitting near simultaneous peaks and reveling in the pleasure. You continue slowly, giving a couple rolls of your hips up into hers, to draw a few last drops of bliss from your releases.

You lay slumped against each other for a moment before she leans up and away from you, letting herself get up off of you and back to her (not so steady) feet. She extends her hand to you and you take it, half eyeing the remnants of your romp here on the chair beneath you and on the both of your legs. She gives you a big smile and a warm kiss on the cheek before she tugs you along to the ablution block and pulls you in with her. It's a nice little bath you too share, full of kisses, talks about nothing, compliments to each other, not to mention an actual cleaning moment. Before you even feel like it began, it ends and you're tugged out of the tub, but not before getting your stomach marked with a red lip stain and you roll your eyes at your marker. What a jerk.

She tugs you onto the living room couch with you, the coon too small for the both of you to effectively sleep in. This is probably nicer anyways. Less slimy. Get to be closer to her. Enjoy the warmth of another body next to you. Basically a whole ton of things that you wouldn't be able to enjoy if it wasn't for the couch. A whole bunch of things that make you realize yet again just why and how much you adore this girl, even if she invites you over for... wait.

"Hey, is this the only thing you invited me over for or did you have something else?"

You trigger something in her that makes her squirm from your grasp and leave the room, vanishing for a couple minutes. You sit up on the couch and wait for her to return, chin in your hands. Luckily for you, and your impatience, she doesn't take too long and she comes back with something hidden behind her back with a big dopey grin on her face.

"Wait for it...". She pulls the object out from behind her back and puts it up atop her head before outstretching her arms and looking so pleased with herself. "TA-DA!"

_It's another fucking hat. God damn it Megido._


End file.
